


Full Moon Ficlet #398 - Dismissal

by JoMouse



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Flirting, Diners, Don't copy to another site, Kid Fic, M/M, Past Braeden/Derek Hale, Pre-Relationship, Teacher Stiles Stilinski, Writer Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Derek falls asleep and misses his daughter's early dismissal from school.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Full Moon Ficlets [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652395
Comments: 23
Kudos: 218
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #398: Dismissal





	Full Moon Ficlet #398 - Dismissal

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and salutations!
> 
> I love kid fics and 'dismissal' made me think of school, so of course one of them had to be a dad and one had to be a teacher.
> 
> Big thanks to [Marie](HTTP://quietzap.tumblr.com) for the beta. I appreciate you so very much!
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys this!
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own' em. Don't show 'em.

“H’ro?” Derek grumbled into the phone before flipping it around and clearing his throat to repeat the greeting. “Hello?” He blinked his eyes at the clock on the stove; it was almost one o’clock which meant he’d been asleep for a couple of hours at least. The laundry he’d been folding when he passed out was spread over the couch and the floor.

“Are you sleeping?” the voice on the other end asked, sounding familiar but Derek was still asleep enough that he couldn’t make the connection. “Well, that explains that, then.”

“Who is this?” Derek managed to get out as he rose to his feet and crossed into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, draining the glass quickly. A soft chuckle came across the line filling Derek’s stomach with warmth. He set the glass back down and rubbed at his eyes as he continued to try and place the voice.

“This is Mr. Stilinski, Arden’s teacher,” he said and Derek’s mind filled with brown eyes reminiscent of Bambi and mole-speckled pale skin. He swallowed hard as he ran his hand through his hair and brought himself back to the fact that his daughter’s teacher was calling him.

“Did something happen? Is she alright?” He was already crossing to the door, grabbing his car keys off the hooks by the door before the teacher could even answer. 

“Arden is fine, but it’s Wednesday,” Mr. Stilinski said and when Derek didn’t say anything in response, he continued. “It’s early dismissal day.”

“Shit. Fuck. Damn...Sorry, Mr. Stilinski, I mean,” Derek apologized as he picked up his pace. “I’m on my way. It’ll take me about fifteen minutes to get there.” Every Wednesday, Arden’s school released at twelve-fifteen. He hated it only because he was terrible at remembering even though he had it on the calendar on the fridge, which did him no good when he fell into an exhausted sleep. “You didn’t call her mother, did you?”

He had full custody of Arden because Braeden still traveled so much and couldn’t very well take their daughter with her, but that didn’t mean she didn’t try as often as she could to make Derek look like an unfit father. Forgetting to pick his child up from school would be a surefire strike against him.

“I told you to call me Stiles.” His cheeks warmed at the memory of the first time Stiles had told him that, the instant attraction he’d fought worried about how it would look to Braeden. “You’re the first contact,” he said, his voice soft in understanding. “If you’re going to be driving, we should hang up. Arden and I will be waiting at the school for you...unless…”

“Unless?” Derek asked, getting into his car and starting it while setting his phone up in the holster so he could go handsfree. 

“Are you hungry?” The question was hurried and shocked Derek enough that he slammed on his brakes only halfway out of the parking spot. “I only have another hour before I have to be back for the inservice and I was going to the diner on sixth which according to Arden is halfway between your place and the school-”

“Stiles, do you want to meet at the diner?” It would save him some time and if he could trust anyone with his daughter, it was her teacher. “Wait, do you have a car seat?”

“I keep one in my Jeep for my goddaughter,” he said. “So, I’ll see you there in ten.” Derek was about to hang up, pausing when Stiles shouted his name. “The office needs verbal approval for me to take Arden.”

“I’ll call-”

“Mr. Hale? This is Cordelia from the office,” a woman interrupted and Derek wasn’t surprised that despite his propensity to babble, Mr. Stilinski was incredibly efficient.

“I, Derek Hale, give permission to Mr. Stilinski to take my daughter, Arden Hale, away from school.”

She thanked him, handing the phone back to Stiles who said a quick goodbye. Derek kept his mind focused on the road for the short drive to the diner, smiling as he saw his daughter waving from the back of a Jeep as he pulled into the spot next to it. Climbing out, he grabbed her as she got out of the Jeep.

“Daddy!”

“Princess, I am  _ so _ sorry. I fell asleep folding laundry,” he admitted, always wanting to be honest with her.

“It was warm and toasty from the dryer?” she asked and he nodded, not wanting to get into the fact he’d been up all night working on his latest book to meet his deadline.

He looked up to thank Stiles, who was smiling down at him. “Let’s get some food. I’m starving and short on time.”

Nodding, he stood, taking Arden’s hand, surprised when she took Stiles’ with her other and the three of them walked toward the building looking like a family to anyone who didn’t know them. When they reached the door, Derek pulled it open and let them go ahead of him, smiling at the way Arden kept Stiles’ hand in hers and babbled up at him about the book they were reading in class.

The meal passed quickly and comfortably and when it was time for Stiles to head back to school, he had to bite back an echo of his daughter’s disappointed whine. He grabbed the check before Stiles could and grinned when he told him, “Next time.”

“You know, I come here for lunch every Wednesday after dismissal,” Stiles said when they’d reached their cars and Derek had Arden settled into her car seat. “If you wanted to make this a weekly thing. Or at least a more than once thing.”

Derek smiled and nodded. “I think I’d like that.”

Stiles bit into his lip before darting in to press a quick kiss to Derek’s cheek and hurrying to climb into his Jeep. Derek waved as he pulled away, really looking forward to early dismissals.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love!
> 
> Come say 'hi' on tumblr. I'm 'josjournal' over there.


End file.
